Fangs of Fury (illustrations)
This page, the Illustrations of Fangs of Fury, details the illustrations accompanying the Fighting Fantasy gamebook, Fangs of Fury, by Luke Sharp. Cover The cover of Fangs of Fury is by David Gallagher. *A Kragaar warrior, armed with flaming sword and axe, standing on a two-headed Flame Serpent and accompanied by a fire-breathing lizard. Map The map accompanying Fangs of Fury, on the inside front cover, is by Steve Luxton. *The land of Zamarra, a city state, in south-west Khul Internal Illustrations The Internal Illustrations of Fangs of Fury are by David Gallagher. *1: Captain Laski and Astragal opening the secret tunnel out of the Citadel of Zamarra *13: A horde of Gremlins blocking the way out of the Giant's lair *26: Female warriors astride Fangtigers, slaying the orcs and goblins that have imprisoned you *39: Two Wazarri monks, showing you the levels within the Fangs of Fury *52: Two Dragonmen attacking a boy chained to a tower *65: Stepping stones through the marsh of Minak Sikla, with Fiend-like hands reaching from the depths *78: An orc war-chariot charging down a road *91: A Sentinel on the Zamarra city walls, breathing fire *104: A female Wazarri warrior, fighting Garks in front of a flaming fist *117: A Dragonman bursting out of a tower *130: A chained Horned Devil leaping out of a well *143: Three Wazarri monks, with a swirling Dragon above them *156: Jaxartes on a throne, flanked by two wolves and behind two prostrate dwarfs *169: A Fire Demon bursting into a tavern *182: A young girl in a classroom, being caned by the teacher *195: An elf flying through the valley *208: A giant, armed with a hammer, standing above a smashed boat *221: Six orcs, guarding a bridge *234: Two goblins fighting over a chest, with a stabbed man face down in the mud *247: Ono-maki, showing the Alphabet of Talin carved on a cave wall *259: A dwarf, trapped in the ribcage of a dragon skeleton, lying on a mound of gold *273: Jaxartes, burning in fire, in between two statues of warriors *286: An orc executioner raising his axe while two more orcs look on *299: A bridge in the Fangs of Fury, guarded by a hooded figure with a flaming spear *312: A female warrior being attacked by an Octopod creature on the beach *325: The Fangs of Fury volcano in the distance, guarded by a Stone-Skin Warrior *338: A siege camp outside Zamarra, containing three tents marked with a skull with horns, a clawed hand and vulture's wings *363: A crystal ball showing three Wazarri novices making the sign of Xen with their arms *376: A cart that has just been attacked by orcs by a river, and a small girl crying on a rock *389: A map of the Homrath Caves *399: A trading post, showing prices of different gems Incidental Art The Incidental Art is also by David Gallagher. *Fire Demon breathing flames *Two-headed Flame Serpent *Skeleton with flaming sword through ribs *A Wazarri Knight *Hand holding a flaming torch *A flaming parchment, with Xen written in the Alphabet of Talin See Also References Category:Fangs of Fury Illustrations